


Leftover War

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Grains of Rice [12]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Fluff, Gen, Platonic JongLo, Random & Short, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: It'd be a shame to waste all those leftovers.





	Leftover War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



Junhong was in charge of clearing away the dishes this week. He found a pot of rice sitting on the stove that was old and stale. Such a shame to throw away all that rice.

Hmmm…

Deviously smirking, Junhong rolled it up into a ball and threw it at Jongup. He shuddered, startled by the sudden impact.

Junhong had initiated war. Two could play at that game.

Grabbing a handful of last night’s takeout _chow mein_ , Jongup chucked it in Junhong’s face.

Daehyun woke up to the massacre, holding a moment of silence for all the food lost that day.

**Author's Note:**

> All that rice....


End file.
